1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid line deicers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved brake line deicer for use on air brake lines of a tractor trailer. All tractors and trailers using air brakes can and will collect moisture in the air system. This will result in complete loss of brakes caused by freezing of the accumulated moisture during the winter months. The moisture which has accumulated in the lines will freeze causing the brakes to lock up. This creates a dangerous condition as well as costing the vehicle operator valuable down time in thawing the brake lines. An effective measure against this problem is to add alcohol or other anti-freeze liquids that will disperse ice and water. Alcohol is preferred due to its low cost and wide availability. The current practice for an operator encountering brake line freeze up is to disconnect the air line where it connects to the trailer, stand up between the tractor and trailer with one foot on each of the chassis rails, hold the air line overhead in one hand and pour alcohol into the air fitting with the other hand. The hole in the air fitting is small in diameter and it is a difficult task to pour the alcohol into the hole during inclement weather conditions. This operation is inconvenient as well as potentially dangerous to the operator, who is apt to slip and fall. In order to overcome these difficulties, the present invention provides an in line alcohol tank to which alcohol may be added to disperse ice and water within the brake lines. Alcohol may be added to the system without disconnecting the brake lines by merely removing a screw on top of the alcohol tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of fluid line deicers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a fluid line deicer is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,105,040, which issued to C. Paulus on July 28, 1914. This patent discloses the use of an electrical coil surrounding a fire plug to prevent freeze up. U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,278, which issued to E. Heinrich on May 27, 1969, discloses a nonfreezing fluid connection which utilizes a fluid heat exchanger to prevent freeze up of a water line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,908, which issued to R. Reed on Mar. 30, 1982, discloses a fluid line connection for preventing freeze damage to liquid conduits. The device utilizes an interior conduit which is provided with an expansion joint to accommodate an axial change in dimension during freeze up.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide an alcohol dispensing tank which may be connected between a tractor and trailer to prevent freeze up of the air brake lines. Further, none of the aforesaid prior art devices provide an alcohol dispensing tank with fittings for the in line connection in the air brake supply line of a tractor trailer. An additional feature of the present invention not contemplated by the previously described prior art devices is the provision of an alcohol tank for the in line connection in the air supply brake line of a tractor trailer which is provided with a sight glass for determining the alcohol level in the tank and a pressure gage for monitoring the pressure in the system. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of fluid line deicers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such fluid line deicers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.